PLRS
by AnotherRandomGuy
Summary: Polaris, the North Star and the Lodestar. It has served as a beacon, shining a path through darkness and leading us to safer lands. However times have changed and new guides are needed. Can these four…unique individuals, with some help of familiar faces, take up it's legacy or will everything we love be snuffed out. *This story is OC driven*
1. Prologue 1: P - The Purifier

**Disclaimer: The world of RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions**

**Authors Note: ****I hope you enjoy this story because it**** is my first fanfiction. If you want to review I ask that you be as cruel as possible because I am using this experience to enchance my abilities as a writer.**

* * *

**Prologue 1: P – The Purifier**

_Tell me child what is Evil_

Underneath the starless sky, through the silent trees, past the still brook, is a small cottage. A lonely cottage that is long forgotten. Its wooden walls are rotten, barely supporting the roof above.

_Evil is the enemy to all living creatures_

Upon closer inspection one can easily spot the broken door, windows, and bullet holes that riddle the walls.

_To see all that stand before you_

The trees around the house have been reduced to splinters and ash. Off into the distance a struggle can be heard.

_as instruments for your amusment_

It's as methodical as a clock. Tick, tock tic, tock, ting tong, ting, ting, ting, ting, ting… the sound of steel underneath the grim canopy.

_Be relentless because the only thing important to evil_

The mother to the sound is a woman with long silver locks, and fierce blue eyes. She is clad in a leather suit and combat boots. Her only accessory is a silver chain strung around her neck.

_Is victory_

A trickle of blood flows from the limp left arm. Yet still she stands looking brave. With black gunblade, silver etchings of the moon and flowers on the side, in hand. Slowly she presses the top of the weapon to her head and breaths deeply.

_To be evil is to want_

Behind her are two children one a young girl the other is a boy only a year older. Their eyes are wide and absolutely terrified at the sight before them.

_and want with no end_

A man shrouded in a black trench coat stands in front of them. His head is blocked out by the by a worn out fedora. Armed with only a revolver in his right and a sword.

_To see into a mirror with no faults_

He motions at woman to strike. Middle finger up and down.

_To obliterate the enemy without remorse_

With an anguished scream the woman dash towards the man. The blade of her weapon aimed at the man's heart. She leaves only twinkles and dirt in her wake. One swift slice from the man, dead, a woman's body with no head.

_Tell me child what is Justice_

The elder child looks in petrified silence as he covers his sister's eyes from the sight. The murder calmly wipes off the blood on his sword as he shakes his head in disappointment. If only she put up a better fight…

_It is the pursuit of peace, equality,_

Gathering the courage deep inside him he makes his move. With one fluid motion the child trusts his sister behind him and charges at the man.

_Freedom_

It is to do or die. Reaching down he snatches his mother's fallen weapon.

_To protect the ones who cannot fight_

With a muttered good bye he charges praying that his sister has the sense to flee as well.

_and teach them kindness_

The assalient watches in amusement, to think that this frail child thought he would pose a threat was laughable. After a quick stretch the assailant slams his boot into the boy's chest, sending the weakling flying.

_To see through the thickest fog and find the gem_

With wings of crimson iron he soars through the forest barley conscious barley holding onto the last memory he has. His final destination is the top of a cliff overlooking a ravine.

_Stowed away_

Barley conscious he struggle to stand but the lower half of his body will no longer respond.

_To rest only when you are dead_

The boy puts one last effort to stand. The memories of his mother and sister burn happily through his mind. His sister's 6th birthday, his mother teaching him how to properly wield her gun.

_That is the true pursuit of justice_

Through a herculean effort he rises. He raises the 2 foot long gun blade, struggling to keep it steady. As the man walks out of the forest this time only his mouth visible. With a sneer he motions the same he did to the child's mother. With one guttural scream the boy pours all his heart into the gun and fires. After a large silver flash all goes black.

_So child do we not bring justice?_

Above the unconscious form of the boy is an ageing man, surrounded in a golden bubble, dressed in a dark blue trench coat with a white lining. Slung over his left shoulder is the unconscious form of a girl.

_The answer to that question is no_

In his right hand is a crimson gunblade with a gold phoenix etched onto the side. The blade of the weapon curves upwards like sica.

_Remember we are not saints_

Around his waist is a long chain with a silver cross hanging from the side.

_We are the devil himself_

The man takes a quick look around surveying the area. The assassin is long gone but what remains is long black scar on the land. 8 meters long, 2 meters wide everything in between has been either reduced to ash or decayed away from blast. It is unbelievable that a boy this young holds so much power. Whether it is a miracle or an act of god all that matters to the man is that the boy is alive. With a smirk the man picks up the boy, the black gunblade, and walks into the night.

_For all that is corrupt is our enemy_

[5 years later]

Presently in a courtyard of large mansion a young teenager can be found sparing against an older gentleman. He has golden hair that shimmers like the sun, most would find him attractive if it weren't for his eyes. They are crimson and cold, the appearance of a killer. In his hand is black gun blade with silver etchings of the moon and flowers running along the side.

_Whether it is a child, a mother, or a_

They clash time and time again; parrying, slashing, and thrusting their blades at their opponent. Their eyes sear with emotion; one with the conviction to kill, the other with the desire grow. A symphony of steel rings through the air as the duel continues.

_Father_

The boy's strikes are wild while the man's are calculated. He sidesteps a thrust made by the boy and wraps his arm around the boy and presses the side of his weapon the side of the boy's face twisting so they now meet eye to eye.

_Death is its final result. That is our family's inheritance_

The boy's crimson eyes are ablaze with anger, humiliation, and pain. With a curt nod the man untangles his arm from a child and send a swift kick into the side of the child sending him sprawling.

_Thou shall not emote,_

[2 years later]

Another day another fight for the boy. This time against a younger girl with silver hair braided into a pony tail. Her eyes are filled with worry and fear. As she raises her weapons, arms trembling. She looks towards the elder man who is surveying this match. He is passive, emotionless, and signals for it start.

_or thou shall die for thee sins_

With a quick dash the boy appears before the girl before she can turn around and slams his foot into her stomach. She reels flying back a meter and rolls for another. She struggles to get back up only to see her brother point his gun towards her head. Single shot echoes through the courtyard.

_Thou shall not love,_

2 more years pass. Standing in the middle of the worn courtyard are two teenagers. They are battle worn and bloodied. One of them, a red haired child, is barley standing, supporting himself with only a trident as a crutch. In front of him is the golden haired child. He is dressed in a simple trench coat just like his teacher, full black with red lining opening only at his chest and below his waist. From his neck lies a small locket with a silver cross on top.

_for only steel can be trusted_

He stands tall, 6.5feet tall to be exact, with eyes brimming with confidence, paying no attention to the left arm the lies limply to his side he walks towards the child. Planting on foot on the trident he raise his working arm and nuzzles the black firearm's tip on the other's chest. The red-haired boy closes his eyes and lowers is head. One swift click.

_Thou shall hunt evil until thou are the only evil_

The first time the boy saw this ravine he was a child, now he is a man. At his feet is a tabled; "_forever watching over you, forever at you side"._ At the foot of the cross is lone Datura flower. His hair is combed back leaving only a few strands dangling before his crimson eyes. By his waist lies two gunblades one red the other black.

_Thou shall live and die_

He kneels and whispers a few parting words. A tear runs down his cheek as he clasps the handle of the black gun for comfort. He turns, his head held low and walks past 3 lone crosses. With a sigh he boy raises his head, eyes still closed, reaches up and flick his collar up. He rests his hand on the amulet letting its cool touch calm him, giving him assurance for the trials to come.

_Whether you live by these rules is up to you but_

He opens his eyes to see two teenagers standing before him. The older is the red haired child. In right arm is a trident, the left is covered in a spiked gauntlet. The red head nods at the gunslinger with an air of confidence. Silently they know what they face they face together. Beside him is the silver-haired girl, her blue eyes sparkle with pride and happiness, barley holding back her tears.

_Never forget_

The siblings hug as the red head stretches his body.

_Thou shall show no mercy_

The trio takes one last look into the sky and close their eyes.

{Starlight star bright don't let them die tonight.}

{Moon high in the sky}

{Let them live safely this time}

_To the_

They vanish into the forest weapon in hand, threads entwined.

_Damned_

My name is Pierce, Alexi Pierce.

* * *

**Authors Note: This is the end of the first prologue and the introduction to one of the main characters. Once again I thank you for taking some time out of your life to read this. If you chose to write a review I ask that you are as cruel as possible. Have a good day :D.**


	2. Prologue 2: L - The Lost One

**Disclaimer: The world of RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions**

**Authors Note:****I hope you enjoy this story because it****is my first fan fiction. If you want to review I ask that you be as cruel as possible because I am using this experience to enhance my abilities as a writer. Also so my first follower thank you :D.**

* * *

**Prologue 2: L The Lost One**

"Welcome to the City of Vale, Capital of the kingdom of Vale!" I shout into the night sky. "No that entrance is too obvious and overdone" I mutter. "How about welcome to Vale the land of heroes!" I say to thin air. "No that's not right either, damn it Kaiser think, you're opening up a show soon, got to think of a good introduction." I mutter to myself. "Hey kid the mental hospital is down the street need a ride?" come from behind me. I whirl around to see a ridiculous tall guy with orange hair and blue eyes sitting lazily in Nissan 370z. "Well are we just a bundle of sunshine" I mutter, "Ugh sure thanks for the directions I'll head there later. Thank buddy!" He scoffed, obviously disappointed at my lack of a comeback, yelled 'freak' and speed off. I let out a large sigh and peered into the fountain I was standing beside. To a stranger they would see me as guy with light brown hair and hazel nut eyes clad in white leather jacket, jeans, and a pair of designer shoes. Hanging off his belt is an MP3 plays and connected to them is a pair of headphones with a smiley face with button eyes, and a stitched smile on each speaker. Now he would be hot due to his decently muscled body if he wasn't just screaming at the night sky for reason unknown to than himself. In other words not how I see myself. Letting out another sigh I reach for my ringing scroll, this is going to be a long night.

"Talk to me," I say trying to get as much boredom as I can across. "Where in the blazing fucking hells are you Kaiser!" came from the other end. I winced hastily turning down the volume on the damn thing. "Now before you get mad, producer, you should be happy to know I am in good condition, just needed a breath of fresh air." I reply trying to sound as sweet as I can. "I don't give a single flying fuck you have a show in less than half a fucking hour, so you get out ass back here or I'll have your ass on a platter." Came the furious reply before the call ended. "I'm starting to get real sick of this gig," I mutter. I pull out a pair of keys with swift click my motorcycle's engines sputter to life. I get on to it and take one last look at my surrounding, Paix Park, "how quaint" I whisper as I head off down the street.

"You better have a god damn good explanation for why you were out there and not here getting ready," screamed my producer Mr. Hässlich. One foot into the concert hall, The Gauntlet, and already I'm getting yelled at by this tub of lard. "Like I said I need a breath of fresh air and for the record _Mr. Hässlich," _I respond with enough venom that I hoped that he would keel over, "screaming at me isn't going to turn back time. So why don't you calm down, suck it up, and get on with life. The damn show hasn't even started life." I watched with amusement as his face scrunched up in fury and became as red as a tomato. I swear you could almost see steam. "NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME BRAT. I OWN YOU IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU WOULD BE STILL ON THOSE STEETS LIKE THE RAT YOU ARE. SO WHY DON'T YOU ACT LIKE A GOOD LITTLE BOY AND DO AS YOUR TOLD." He bellowed at me while grabbing my collar and trying to pull me down to his eye level. It was a pretty pathetic display considering how short she was. Puberty messed big time for this guy, normally you grow up not sideways. "Um Mr. Hässlich, Mr.König is in the back of the club and want to see you." Comes a sweet voice. "Ah Carmilla if you couldn't kick my balls into my skull I would kiss you right now," I thought. I looked to my costume designer with undying gratitude. As my producer waddled off to see my record label's CEO, Carmilla came up handed to me by ear-mic to me and whispered "Did you really have go and run off like that". "Sometimes a person really need a breath of fresh air. When you're about to put on the biggest show you've ever done the need is doubly so." I retorted as I strapped it on, taking the extra precaution to make sure it's off. "Then why go halfway across the city why not just the front door," she responded. "The park seemed like a good place to think for today's show. You know what they say right, you got to save the best for last," I replied while handing a piece of paper to the announcer. As Carmilla let out a big sigh I reached into my pocket and handed her some lien. Before she could ask why I said, "It's for the costume, I like it so much I think I'm going to keep it." I turn my back to her and walking off towards the stage. "Enjoy the show by the way you always said you like the first album the best," I yelled back. "Come on. Focus. You've spent a good part of your life for this. You know what they say, people always leave the best for last." I repeat to myself as I grab my twin chakrams from my belt, and hold them together in front of my face for comfort. The light chant becomes a mantra and before I know I'm center stage starting at a large red curtain. I twist my body right, into the form of a lunge, back bent forward left arm holding one chakram up to my face, the other arm with the other chakram extended back. Silently I wait…

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN WELCOME TO VALE. GIVE IT UP FOR OUR VERY OWN PUPPET THEATHRE!"

Immediately as the curtains open and jump out of my position, do a quick spin before landing. Once I land I strike a typical hero pose and begin to sing.

_I live life with Scarlet Strings_

_Wrapped around my wrists and wings_

_Skin tight knots will keep me safe_

_Scarlet Strings please take me away_

As the crowd gets louder and louder I can't help but smile. "Anything for the fans" I think to myself. Immediately I throw out my chakarams above the crowd. I watch as they spin off towards the crowd sending out spark like the ones kids pay with during New Years.

_Scarlet Strings will keep us safe_

_Make us fly to a golden place_

_Keep the evil beasts away_

_Scarlet Strings will keep us safe_

_Pull my head, towards the stars_

_Hand in Hand we'll travel far_

_Dance with me across the stars_

_Here we'll make bad memories burn_

My chakarams come back to back without hitting one, and without a second's hesitation I fling them back. My actions are rewarded as the crown begins to jump up and down while chanting my name. "That's right" I think to myself, "No worries today, just let the lyrics wash you away."

_Scarlet Strings will keep us safe_

_Make us fly to a cloudy place_

_Keep the evil beasts away_

_Scarlet Strings will keep us safe_

As I continue singing my mind starts to wander…drifting…leaving…off down some off track lane…

_With my limbs and with my rings_

_Slay the black hounds in their wake_

_Caster, Pollux in the air_

_Prance with death, we don't care_

_Fear not child I'll keep you safe_

_that sewn heart will beat another day_

_Dance, Dance, this is your chance_

_Out it goes in passing glance_

_Twilight falls, in the skull, listening to the novel call_

_Scarlet Strings will keep us safe_

_Make us fly to 2 steps away_

_Keep the evil beasts away_

_Scarlet Strings will keep us safe_

_Scarlet Strings, run away, off towards the fire gate_

_I wish I may, I wish I might_

_Find me a new path this night_

_Run clear, heaven's glare, darkness lies everywhere_

_Scarlet strings I'll let you break_

_Quick Quick dash away_

_I will trust myself today_

_Off towards a better place_

_All gone by sunlight's break_

I break out of my delusion in a cold sweat stumbling my dance routine. Immediately I twist hoping that it passes off as intentional. As I start running the mantra through my head I jump back into position to sing the last few lyrics. Forcing myself to look at the audience and there smiles I sing.

_Scarlet strings will keep us safe_

_Make me fly off to the devil's plate_

_Keep me whipped in bloodied chains_

_Scarlet Strings will not hurt us today_

As the club erupts I see Mr. König giving me an approving nod and a gentle smile while Mr. Hässlich. Carmilla along with a group of backstage members seem caught between fear and happiness. I stand up straight chakarams hand in hand, arms crossed over my chest and prepare for the next song. _Well Kaiser_ _If this is how it ends than you might as well leave the same way you came in._

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope you like the new character and the song. I'm not a song writer so it was quite the challenge for me. If it made your eyes bleed please tell me why so the next time I attempt a song they don't. So yeah I appreciate the fact that you took some time to read this and I would be glad if you wrote a review for it. If you don't feel anything needed work telling me how you see the characters helps to. Thank you and have a good day**


	3. Prologue 3: R - The Relinquished

**Disclaimer: The world of RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions. All I did was make the OCs that will make up team PLRS and their family**

* * *

Prologue R – The Relinquished

"Mistral, the land of hero's. A Region where society is built on glory and entertainment. The pinnacle of such entertainment is the annual Mistral Regional Tournament. A giant gladiatorial attraction where contestants face numerous challenges; the fan-favorite seems to be the Grimm slaying contest, and the gladiator matches." I think to myself. The current event just so happens to be the latter and just ended with a red haired amazon girl subduing a man a good foot taller than her. "I wonder if she would make a good sparring partner for Alexi," I ponder. Unfortunately I am shaken out of my query due to the explosion of noise from the crowd. "This tournament certainly lives up to its hype," I chuckle to myself. As I exit the coliseum I take a quick second to look at my surroundings. Words cannot describe how intricate the architecture is. I remind myself to bring my grandchildren here. It would serve Alexi and Diana well to learn more about the outside world instead of being cooped up at home. "However that is a worry for another time," I remind myself grimly. I have a job to do, and it's best to make it quick.

As night falls upon the city I find myself in front of a rather elaborate mansion. "Halt! State your purpose," comes from a security guard. "I am here for the feast hosted by the Honorable Senator Valtome," I respond while attempting to hide my disgust. "Right this way sir," He says curtly. As I am lead to the library of the mansion, I stop at the sight of the security guard opening a trap door. "Cleaver" I think to myself. "Enjoy your meal sir," says the guard as he holds out his hand. As I restrain myself from blowing that arm off I hand him a few lien and descend into the trapdoor. As the door closes behind me I take quick whiff and nearly puke at the smell of man's weaknesses. As I make my way down a corridor illuminated by orange light bulbs dangling from the hallway towards the exit I can hear chants and jeers from the end. Once I exit my eyes widen at the sight of at a horde of men hurling rotten food down at something. As I make my way to the front of the crowd I find myself standing in front of a rail. Beyond is a 40 foot drop into what seems to be a holding pen. Inside that pen the huddled forms of what appears to be children. I cringe when I see a group of children with animal aspects huddled together. I cringe silently as I solemnly think to myself, "the pain of being born a Faunus." As I turn my head to the crowd's largest target I am startled to find an adolescent human boy who looks to be as old as Alexi. I am horrified at the sight of him yet I cannot bring myself to turn away. His hair is red, and his eyes are green just like the amazon from the tournament but that's as far as any similarities go. His body is marred by battle wounds that had to have been inflected by the creatures of Grimm. His arms and shoulders seem to be infected with the bite marks of a Beowolf, and his back appears to have been a canvas for a postmodern Ursa. Excluding his head there is not a single square inch on his body that is not heavily scarred. The biggest eye catcher is the X burnt between his shoulder blades. I can make no sense of it until I see the brands on the other children. His body shelters a young brown haired rabbit girl from the rainfall of rancid food and I whisper "Dear God, what hell hole of mankind have I entered." It takes all my willpower from reaching to _Helios_ and annihilating all the men in sight, but I must wait. "Soon the cleansing can begin," I think to myself. A single gong echoes throughout the underground stadium before a nasally voice echoes throughout the room, "Ahh, welcome to my humble abode. I hope that my esteemed guests find my attractions pleasing." "Valtome you will burn for this," I think to myself. "For any newcomers I welcome you to the Husk Feast. Now let us get seated in the center area quickly so I may begin the games." I move towards the edges of the audience as I keep the V.I.P seats in view, my right hand prepared to unsheathe _Helios_ at any second. I am paralyzed when the crowd roars savagely as the gates to the pen are open and nearly a hundred children of evicted from it. Some turn to claw at the gate, tears rolling down their cheeks. The other children stand huddled behind the teenage boy. The kids are armed with brittle looking swords that look like they would snap by a wind gust. Alone the teenage stands at the front with a trident in hand, his eyes blazing in furry. Immediately after the gates on the other side of the coliseum open and dozens of Beowolves tear down the stadiums field, maws open and frothing. The teenager desperately tries to have the children from some defensive line but his wise advice falls on deaf ears as the children scatter. I am paralyzed at the pure horror as the wolves leap upon the defenseless kids and render them limb from limb. The teenager's strikes widely, yet effectively at the monster. With quick thrusts the demons fall like flies. However it is not enough. The young rabbit girl he is desperately trying to defend is dragged away from his protective reach. He screams helplessly trying to reach her but swiftly the wolves leap on the girl and gorge on her flesh. Limbs are torn apart and her organs and bones are flung throughout the field. The crowds screams for more bloodshed and it shakes me from my paralysis. I grab _Helios_and aim at Valtome but before I can fire a guttural roar followed by a massive explosion shakes the stadium, cracking its supports and rains entrails upon us. Ever fiber in my body cause me to recede as far back into the shadows as I can. There I witness a bloodied figure leaping into the audience

After the dust cloud departs from the resounding boom I witness Valtome impaled the end of the figures trident, but he's not done yet. Beneath the blood rain he pounds away at the corpse reducing it to an unrecognizable state before turning his rage upon the audience. I must be having a nightmare, one second I'm looking at the destruction of a bunch of helpless kids, and now I am witnessing a one-sided extermination. His body was coated in a red aura and the veins around his eyes look like they are about to explode. The figure is brutal and efficient; anyone that got close to him was impaled or rendered into a bloody explosion, those that did get close to him were crushed within seconds by his hands. I am in awe as he casts asides powerful warriors like rag dolls. I step out of my hiding spot absolutely shell shocked, only stopping at one of the corpses. Poor bastard, he died when he snuck up to the teen; before he could land a blow the teen spun around and grabbed him by the throat. With a swift movement the boy slammed the assailant to the ground and pinned him down with a foot, before yanking his head off. As I got close to the child he immediately jumped into a defensive position. I rose my arms and calmly walked forward, "I'm not going to hurt you I ju-" before I could even finish my sentence I was smacked in the chest by an invisible force. Steadying my stance I was able remain standing however within that split second the boy had dashed at me covering 3 thirds of the distance. I smiled, this kid had strength. Now all he had to do was refine it. Within I blink of an eye I angle _Helios_ towards the boy and fired. The fiery bulled exploded like a star upon impact, and the boy was launched across the room. As I walked towards the charred body a feeble voice reached my ears, "end it". I looked down at the child, he had gone through so much pain, and his bloodied face reminded me of Alexi on that faithful day. Kneeling down I said, "There are more people like Valtome in this world child. I alone am not enough to stop them." I raise my hand towards him, "I need help and you have something very few people do, the power to change the world. I know that life for you must have been painful and that now you would rather die but, think of the other people that are currently suffering at this moment. Their numbers lie in the thousands and each second I spent here another dies. Live on for the people you lose, and fight for the people that have to live like them. Will you help me?" The boy's arm gave a feeble twitch before he passed out. Smiling I pick him up and blast my way out of the house, "Welcome to the family. Today you are Mavrick Rautio."

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the new character. I wasn't to confident about this chapter because I had several ideas on how to introduce this new character and I wasn't sure which one was the best choice. Thank you for taking some of your time to read this and I hope I did not cross some people's moral lines when I wrote this.**


	4. Prologue 4: S - Silvaticus

**Disclaimer: The world of RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions. The only things that I made are the members of team PLRS and their family nothing else**

* * *

**Prologue S – Silvaticus**

_All creatures are born with one purpose. Survive. It is due to this purpose that all living creatures fight with each other. In order to sustain ourselves animals must hunt and secure our prey. In order to have the best feeding ground or mates creatures fight each other for dominance and in order to secure the lively hood of their children they teach them and fight their predators. All that matters is survival. It is impossible to have a world free of conflict. _

"The freak went that way." The voice rang through night and the sound of footsteps echo throughout the forest. Hunters, a response to the threats that man faces. Individuals who carry on this title live for all that is good in this world and strive to uphold the peace of Remnant. Unfortunately not all hunters are alike. Man's greatest enemy the Grimm are not always targets for the hunters. There are some people who make it their duty cleanse the world of another species.

"Over there I see something!" comes from one of the hunters, his lantern is able to illuminate, in the distance, a dark silhouette. The hunters fire shots into the forest hitting only trees and spraying dirt everywhere. The leader of the hunting group goes by the name Salman, a ruthless hunter who is rumored to be able to kill a death stalker with a single punch. He is a titan of a man; blond hair fashioned in a crew cut, a long deep scar running down his left eye and a thick Glasgow smile. "What the hell is wrong with you idiots," the he roars out "we have 30 hunters and not one of you can shoot properly!" "Sir it's dark and we're exhausted. We've been chasing this thing for hours," Replies one of the gunmen. "We're not stopping until I get that thing's head to mount on my wall" seethed Salman "and if any of you whelps have a problem with that, there's plenty more room on my wall for other trophies." With those heartwarming words the hunters charge after the creature. Round after round goes through the air, all of them barley missing their targets. Spurred on by the assailants renewed assault the creature begins to pick up its pace. Dropping on all fours it makes large and power strides that leave behind dirt and leaves behind.

The chase continues into a deep valley that is surrounded by a tall mountain range. Swiftly Salman orders his group to stop. Ignoring the 4 hunters he allows the hunters to reload their gun's dust chambers. "Fire incendiary rounds into the forest, I want to flush this creature out," he orders. Silence befalls the group as they try to digest their captain's orders. "Y-Y-You can't be serious can you," utters one of them. Salman slowly turns his head and glares at the hunter, "Do I look like I'm kidding." "No sir," whispers the hunter as he shrinks backwards. "Than fire." With three quick volleys the sky lights up with flares. Under the summer heat it doesn't take long for the forest to be set ablaze. "Sir near the lake," yells a hunter as he hands Salman a pair of binoculars. Sure enough the beast is there lying in the water. With a sneer Salman picks up his rifle and yells, "Quickly, I will not let this chance to escape me. With that thing's corpse I will have everything I need to accomplish my life work!" "But sir we'll be running through an inferno!" "Salman glowers at the hunter, "I don't care, what lies in that inferno is the enemy to mankind and I will not rest until I have it dead." "Then you will go alone," the hunter retaliates. With a swift flick of his finger Salman blows the head off the hunter, "Then you may find peace in these fires." He turns his head to the rest of his party, "Anyone else have any objections!?" he asks with a fearsome bellow. Every hunter shakes their heads while clutching their rifles.

The inferno is thick and blazes with the heat of a sun yet still the party moves on. Salmon licks his lips in anticipation. For 4 years he has dedicated his life to this conquest. After years of tracking he finally had this beast cornered, and with its head he can finally pull public view to his side, the purification of the Fanus. As the group finally breaks through the forest he looks in awe at his prize. At the lake shore is young boy. He is crouched low, his head pointed towards the hunters. His head is covered with shaggy dark grey hair that runs down his head like a horse's mane. His ears are elongated at the tips and his dark grey tail lies firmly on the ground.

With chuckle Salman raises his chin and sneers at the boy before him. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this," he says, mocking the creature. "You think your species is so cleaver, acting all sweet and harmless." Salman glares right into the slits of the beast's yellow eyes, "but I alone know your true nature and with your corpse," Salman licks his lips, "the world will see the monsters you are. The group of hunter's form a tight semi-circle around the boy, guns pointed at its head. The creature tries to back off but stops when he touches the water. "Nowhere to run now freak," Salman says while spitting in the boy's direction. "Fi-!" the lake erupts into a massive torrent of water and rushed the group with the force of an avalanche. As the waters receded tendrils form and drag 10 hunters with them, screaming and thrashing at their constraints their peers watch helplessly as the unfortunate souls are pulled beneath the surface. With an ear-splitting howl the boy's body beings to grow several feet until he's the size of a full grown man. His body is now coated in thick grey fur and his face protrudes forward into a snout. Taking advantage of the shock the beast leaps into action, fangs bared and claws ready. He pounces one of the hunters and with a quick swipe he removes the man's throat. As the soldiers recover the boy immediately makes his way through their numbers. With quick bursts of speed he narrowly avoids the hunter's bullets and claws his way through their numbers. Salman looks in pure shock as he watches as this creature viciously cut through his party until all that's left is him and the beast.

"ehahahhahaha," Salman chuckles manically. "All that time dedicated to killing you and here I am in the middle of a burning forest surrounded by the corpses of my men. AND ALL BECAUSE YOU!" He screeches. He dashes towards the beast unsheathing two long hunting knives and lunges at the boy. The boy responses in the same manner and the two collide in the air. As the two land Salman quickly flips the monster over and raises his arms up, preparing to strike. The boy quickly lashes out scratching Salman's chest causing him to scream. He lunges forwards once again but this time Salman is prepared. With a quick duck and roll he evades the wolf boy and grabs one of the fallen hunter's rifle. He aims the barrel at the beast and fires. Unfortunately due to his instincts the monster is able to narrowly evade the bullet with a quick pivot and charges, faster than the normal eye can register, at Salman. With a quick uppercut Salman's fist lands right into the jaw of the beast and sends it sprawling backwards.

"I'm different from those weaklings monster," Salman jeers. As the wolf boy shakes his head in an attempt to reorient himself Salman takes aim with the rifle. With a quick lick on his lips he pulls the trigger…only for the gun to do nothing. Within that second the wolf boy launches himself at Salman and successfully tackles him to the ground. With a strong bite and a swift punch he snaps the bones in Salman's dominant arm which cause Salman to roar in pain. Shaken by the sudden burst in sound boy reels, clutching his ears. Taking advantage of the wolf boy's pain feet Salman charges into the boy and buries the blade into the creature's gut and with a twist he is able to elicit a final howl from the child before he falls.

"I did it," Salman mutters to himself. His mind burst forth with fantasies of praise and celebrations at his triumph. The end of the human abominations called the Fanus. In 4 years he had found proof that they were demon spawn and with this monster's corpse he would be declared a hero. His hands drifted down to his mouth and he drooled in ecstasy at the pleasures he would receive from this victory that he did not feel the shudder beneath him. A low growl filled the air and slowly brought Salman back to his senses. Before Salman could react boy surged forwards, clamping his hands on Salman's arms and with a swift bite boy buries his fangs on Salman's face. "AHHHHHHHH," comes the muffled scream. Salman thrashed underneath the monstrous power of the child. Form the series of bites and twists Salman's throat unleashes a guttural plea as he feels his jaw crack under the force of the monster. Tears fall form Salman's eyes as his life flashes. "Never trust them Salman. The Fanus are monsters it is because of them your grandfather was killed. They were brutal, torturing him until he could no longer scream. Only than they killed. Do you think I'm lying son, I saw them do that with my own eyes. Forced to hide as I watched them murder my father. Hunt them Salman for me, your grandfather, and most importantly your mother. Do not forget what they've done to our race." Those were the last memories of his father before he disappeared on a hunting mission. "I'm sorry grandfather, father, mother. I could not avenge you and here I will die at the hands of these beasts just like you. Salman took one last look at the sky, tears flowing down his checks. There were no stars that would shine on this inferno. As his vision blurred he could make out a smile, a gentle one. _Welcome my baby Salman_. "Mother." With one last echoing crunch Salman was gone. Slowly the creature raised his head, his head held low with drooped ears. His tail lied flat and the ground and he pressed on paw to the chest of Salman. After a single howl the boy walks towards the inferno. He stops and takes one last look at Salman before disappearing.

_Humanity's greatest creation is the hero. A unique individual whose capacity for growth is unmeasurable. These individuals will wonder off into the darkness and face an onslaught of challenges. As we worship their return the legends erected from their triumph are torn apart and devoured by future generations. That is how our history is made, we worship the bold, righteous, and compassionate. Yet one thing is always unclear about our heroes. They may have the physique that would put the gods to shame, and they may have the power to move mountains, but very rarely do we notice their eyes. Every hero is born with the eyes of a demon, the mark of the baptism in fire. Our heroes are fueled by vengeance or their shortcoming and fight at undying conviction. Their actions against their enemies often reflect the ones of demons. Yet we take away from their nature so we can construct "holier" ones in the next generation, until all we have left are preachers to hollow messiahs._

"Headmaster Ozpin, a message came from the hunter's association_. _It's about Salman." Comes from a middle-aged woman with blond hair tied into a bun, a purple cape, and business uniform. "Its contents Glynda?" replies a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. "It appears that… Salman is gone… and he took half of the Silvaticun forest with him," Replied Glynda. "How is that possible? Salman is one of the strongest hunters in Vale. A Death Stalker wouldn't even pose a threat to him," Ozpin replied. "I know and that is what makes this news so troubling," Glynda responded. Ozpin was stumped. He was seen Salman in combat before, he was well known for his plans and brutal way of fighting. If it wasn't for his overly ambitious nature he would be unstoppable. But that didn't change the fact that no ordinary Grimm could have killed him. "Glynda prepare an airship. I need to investigate this." Those 5 words hung heavily in the air as Glynda slowly digested his orders. With a deep sigh Headmaster Ozpin look at the stars out of his office's window. Only one star caught his eye, "So where do I go from here?" he mused to himself.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was ridiculously hard the write because I couldn't get a proper vision on how to introduce this new character. Hope you like the new character and that your glad the prologues are finally done. Thank you to the people who stayed with this story up to now and I hope you are excited for a proper chapter one.**


	5. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The World of RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions**

* * *

Chapter 1: That Was Then, This Is Now

_After another failed attempt at sleeping I sit up-right on the concrete floor. "Eight years in this wretched place and I still can't get one decent night of sleep." Off in the darkness I hear a muffled scream. "Please Let Me Go! No! No! NOOO!" I roll my eyes at the sound of crying that was triggered by the scream. "Another typical day inside the holding pens." Off in the distance I can hear the sound of grunts and whimpers. With another sigh I attempt to sleep once again only to be shaken awake by a bunny Fanus. Letting loose another sigh I whisper, "What's the matter Yumi? It's been 4 years since you first came here and they haven't ever touched you." She huddles up to me and our noses touch. _

"_Do you think we'll get out tomorrow?" she whispers. Her big brown eyes grow as she struggles to hold back tears. I raise my hand and softly caress her brown hair and bunny ears. _

"_Where did all your courage go? Have you forgotten the day we first meet? That time when I was nothing more than a blood thirsty monster. Despite the god awful conditions you stayed optimistic," I respond. Back then she was nothing more than a meek child. Another weakling that no one expected to live long. Yet, despite her living conditions, being surrounded by heartless warriors she smiled. She healed us, gave us a reason to keep fighting, to keep what little of our sanity remained. Eventually time wore my friends down, and one feast after another they perished. _

_As Yumi nuzzles me I wrap my other arm around her. "Don't worry" I whisper, "I'll protect you and one day I'll get you out of this hell hole." Patting her on the head I look up at the concrete ceiling._

"_X, I don't have much fight left in me. Survive this feast and the next one will set you and Yumi free, I promise." I look over my shoulder at the older man. Barley standing on the wooden leg he gives me one last look with his one good eye. "Live long, Live Strong X," He says before turning towards a large ursa. With a roar he throws a small spear that flies up, into the audience, and charges, and I dash right beside him. Ducking under the ursa's swing attack its side with my trident aimed right at the chest. The crowd roars and proceeds to pelt us. Ignoring the rancid shower I make my way around the corpse and find the man's shoulder crushed between the ursa's jaws. He looks up at me and mouths a prayer. Nodding I press the trident on top of his chest, pointing directly down onto this brand. _

"_Good bye IX."_

_Shaking myself out of the memory I turn to Yumi and give her a smile. "Tomorrow we will be free I promise." She gives a scared look, shaking. I cup her face in my palms and press her head to my chest. "Whatever monster Valtome throws at us I will protect you. I have done so for 8 years and I will continue to do so. I will never let harm come to you after everything you've done for me. From the moment I was brought here I was a savage. I had killed everything that harmed me even the other prisoners but you had changed all that." I gaze down at her, "Nothing in the world means as much to me as you. Remember that." Slowly she calms down and I hug her tighter. "Tomorrow It will all over, and you and I will be able be free again." I give her one quick kiss on the forehead and close my eyes._

_ "Listen up, those of you that were given weapons have to stand strong. Stay in formation!" I yell to the younger prisoners. The ones who haven't broken into tears after being thrust into the coliseum gave me a quick nod and lined up properly. Unfortunately the moment the Grimm started charging they broke formation. As I gritted my teeth I pushed Yumi behind me. Ignoring her plea I dive into the fray. I lash out indiscriminately while roaring at the monsters. Slowly they begin to converge on me. Snarling I level my trident stand my ground at the vicious charge. Whirling and thrusting the soulless creatures fall like flies. All of a sudden I hear someone scream my name and I whip around to see Yumi being dragged off by a beowolf. I scream her name as I desperately sprint towards her. Right before I can reach her another one tackles me to the ground and pins me down. As I desperately try to shake it off a scream echoes throughout the arena. I watch helplessly as they tear at Yumi's limbs. With tears in her eyes she mouths something before she is torn apart. __"NONONONONONONONONONOOO!" I roar at the top of my lungs. Power courses through my body as years of rage course through my body as my conscious slip away. Through sheer force of will I lift every abomination in the stadium up and throw them against the wall. Their bodies explode from the impact and blood falls on me like rain, bathing away my sins as I close my eyes and feel my tears slip away. I open my mouth of let loss one last roar._

* * *

"YUMI!" I scream as I jolt myself out of bed. Sweat runs down my forehead and my breathing is heavy. I let out a moan and bury my head in my hands. It's been two years since her death and I still can't get over her. A few tears roll down my cheeks as I curse myself. Wiping away the tears I take a look around my room. Aside from two beds there are a few luggage bags and a mannequin with a suit of armour on top. "That's right" I mutter, "We're going to be leaving Mistral today." I take a spare change of clothes from one of the bags and make my way to the bathroom. As I remove my night shirt I take a look at my heavily scared body. Sighing at the awful quilt that is my skin I inspect the burn scar, that's the size of my hand, on my chest.

"That must have been quite the welcome to the family present wasn't it?" comes from the door. I whip around to see a golden haired boy dressed in a black trench coat with a collar guarding his neck.

I smirk at the sight of my close friend Alexi and reply, "no thanks to you, ya dick. Didn't your old man ever tell you something about holding back?"

"Have you forgotten about the family motto already? No mercy."

"If I remember correctly the words for the damned followed."

"And the point your trying to prove is?"

I quickly flip him the birdie and ask him why he was here.

"I got a bit worried about you" He replies as he lazily unsheathes Helios and inspects it, "it's not natural for a 17 year old male to start screaming at 6:00 in the morning."

I wince at his response, "How loud was I?"

"I could hear your scream all the way from the kitchen" he replied, "in fact the entire table was shaking. I was worried that you were using your semblance." He chuckled, "remember the last time you used your semblance while having a nightmare? Grandpa still has people rebuilding that wing of the mansion." I scowl at Alexi and kick him out of the bathroom. "There is no shame in having nightmares man. If you need to talk about it talk, that's what brothers are for."

I hear him chucking from behind the door before walking off. Sighing I quickly shower and put on a simple white shirt and some dark blue pants. As I walk into the kitchen I see a huge pile of pancakes, a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs, a glass of orange juice, and some bottle of maple syrup. I look questioningly at Alexi who is leaning on the counter while sipping some orange juice.

"Eat quickly and suit up, our airship arrives in 30 min" he says while walking off to his room, "I need to do some maintenance on Selene. Get me when you're done." I take a seat and start on the stack of pancakes.

"Why on earth did the old geezer tell us to go Beacon," I whisper to no one in particular. As I slowly make my way through the pile of food Alexi left for me my mind wanders back into the past. As I open my mouth to sigh I immediately go into a coughing fit.

"Chew your food god damnit!" comes from Alexi's room. Calming down a bit I quickly gulp down the rest of my food and make my way to my room.

As I enter I take a good look at the lone mannequin. It's wearing my own take on the standardized Mistral Region armour. Its chest is protected by a type of scale armour that I created, the shape is similar of a Cuirass however the metal was iron that I tempered with various dust combinations. After several failed attempts I was finally able to produce something that was incredibly light yet tough enough to withstand a wide variety of attacks. On the left arm of the mannequin was a clawed Manica made with the same materials used for torso armour. Strapped onto the legs were some simple greaves made out of similar material as the rest of the suit. I turned the mannequin around to look at my prized creation, the Teufels Halo; an intricate eight stared machine that barred the Pierce family Insignia, an odd horseshoe shape where the tips would point diagonally up and outwards. I quickly strap on the gold and blue armour as well as an arm long glove to my right hand and pick up my trident that's resting by my bed. I do a quick twirl with it and quickly inspect the cerulean weapon for any faults. It's a rather odd shape, the two outer prongs curve outwards like a battle axe but quickly turn back into a recognizable three pronged shape, the bottom of the trident it contains a blunt ball. I hold it firmly and smile softly, the very tool that has kept me alive for so long will be here to help carve my future. I exit my room and make my way to Alexi's room. As I poke my head past his door frame I see him gazing out of his window while holding his silver locket. Sapphire flames were emitting from his crimson eyes.

Hoping to break him out of his sulk I joke "Looks like I'm not the only with troubles from the past huh." He whips his head to me and his right hand grabs his black gunblade's handle in a blink of an eye. As I watch the fire slowly dissipate from his eyes I let out a breath in relief. I knew all too well of the damage Selene could cause and there was no way I wanted to be on the receiving end of it. "I see your ready go" he responds. After quick twirl I point my trident at him. "Captain's orders. Go to Beacon and act like normal teenager for once, and we all know what happens when we disobey the captain." I respond with a smirk. We pick up our boxes and make our way down the stairs of the apartment.

"Remind me again why we picked a room on the hundredth floor?" I wheezed out as I set down the boxes.

"Are you actually tired from a couple flights of stairs?" Alexi replies while trying to wave down a taxi.

"No I'm in pain, you made me eat a mountain of food and then had me walk down a ludicrous amount of stairs." I yelled at him while wincing at the cramp I had.

"Calm down, this is what you get for skipping dinner to do some tuning on Teufels Halo," He responded as he put our stuff in a taxi.

As we rode to the docking station I gazed at the city out the window. It was 2 years since I left the hell hole. Initially I planned to never come back to this place again, unfortunately grandfather ordered for us to come here and spend a few days before we left for Beacon. Reattaching ourselves into society was his excuse.

As we exited the taxi and gave our luggage to the air ship's baggage handlers I couldn't help but notice a large crowd of people. "What's the commotion over there?" I ask Alexi.

He tilts his head and takes a second to think before saying, "who knows? Do you want to stop it?"

I hesitate before saying, "well it's not exactly right for them to be here…but you see I'm not exactly a people person so…."

He turns his head towards me and gives me a cheesy smile, "tell you what. I go break up that crowd however up until midnight if someone approaches you, you need to have a conversation with them." I swallow the lump forming as I weigh my options. As I look in the crowd I see a speck of red and sigh.

"Someone's probably being hassled by the paparazzi or something," I think to myself. I glare at Alexi before saying "deal."

I watch as he walks over to the crowd and brushes his hair back before giving a half-smile, showing off his curly whites, before bowing to the crowd and saying a few words. It doesn't take long before the crowd disperses, most of them rather dejected. I walk up the ramp to the airship, hoping I can get on before anyone talks to me, until I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Alexi and right behind her is an amazon looking girl with red hair, green eyes, and a shield and javelin strapped to her arm and back.

"Hey Mavrick, I have someone I want you to meet," Alexi says while winking. "You son of a bitch," I think to myself.

"Hello, I'm Pyrrha Nikos," the girl says with a smile.

I glare at Alexi who gives me a shit eating grin. After rolling my shoulder and rubbing my neck I say "Err…hey…I'm…Mavrick Rautio." "Thank god there isn't much people in this corridor," I think to myself.

She smiles and I look at her confused. Before I could voice a response Alexi pushes our backs and leads us into the airship.

"Now I know these introductions are nice but perhaps it would be better if we talked in the middle of the airship instead of right beside a door when it takes off. Plus I head the view is great."

Slowly as we make our way to the center of the airship Pyrrha turns to me and asks, "Were you a student in Mistral?"

I turn my head and raise an eyebrow, "what?" I respond.

She points at my armour and says "Your armour has a similar design to the schools of the Mistral Region."

"Well…it was designed with that in mind." I reply quietly.

"Well it's beautiful," she respond while flashing me a large smile. "Who made it?"

"Err..." "Crap how am I going to avoid this," I think to myself.

"He made it." Comes from behind me. Pyrrha and I whip around to see Alexi, leaning over the rail, watching the skyline zoom past him. He turned around and I gulped when I saw a tinge of blue fire. "Maverick builds most of his stuff. His trident is one of the few things he didn't makes."

Pyrrha whips around and looks at me in awe. "Is that true?"

"Ugh…yeah," I mumble. "I'm going to get you for this Alexi," I think to myself.

"Can you please take a look at my weapon?" she says while thrusting a spear into my hands. I stumble back a few steps backwards from the force.

"Damn, this girl is strong," I think to myself. As I analyze the spear for any fractures I make a mental note at the shape and weight. "This was made to be thrown right?" I ask as I raise my gaze accidentally looking straight into her eyes, hastily I bring my gaze back to the spear.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" "

Um no…I was just wondering if you had a secondary weapon in case you lost this," I respond while keeping my eyes glued to the spear.

"Why would I need one?"

I look at her and respond "well… normally when you throw a spear it's not exactly designed to come back…" She giggles into her hand.

"I see."

"Yeah this girl is weird," I think to myself. As I return the spear I reply "Well I can't see a problem with it but I don't get where this extra weight I feel comes fro-HOLY CRAP!" Apparently there was a small switch near the handle of the spear that caused the spear to transform into a rifle. Flustered I close my eyes and try to catch my breath as I ignore Pyrrha and Alexi's laughter. "Well I guess I solved that mystery," I reply as I shoved the rifle back into Pyrrha's hands.

"Aw don't be like that Mavrick," Alexi says.

I cross my arms and whisper "shut up."

"So Pyrrha, you seem like a pretty experienced warrior. Do you have any good stories?" Alexi questions.

"Oh shit please don't go there," I think to myself.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Pyrrha responds.

"Well now that we've gotten to know each other a fair bit why don't we share to each other some combat stories?" he quickly responds before leaping over my body, dodging my tackle. I groan inwardly as I face plant into the floor.

"This is going to be a long ride," I think to myself.

After a lengthy tale from Alexi involving my attempt to bake a cake for Diana's birthday Pyrrha leaves to get a drink. Sighing in relief that the embarrassment is over for the time being I collapse on a chair.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I've never had to talk and look at a stranger for so long" I respond. I could feel my stomach churning at the prolonged exposure.

"Now I'm starting to think that screaming at 6:00 in the morning is not as serious of a problem." I glare at my companion and scoff. "So what do you think about the reigning Mistral Tournament champion?"

"Who?"

"Never mind. I forgot you never pay attention to anything newsworthy." I shoot Alexi another glare. "What do you think about our new friend?"

"Can I stop talking now?"

"No." I bury my head into my hands and let out a groan. Suddenly I felt the temperature begin to drop. I leap to my feet and stare at Alexi.

"Is there something wrong?"

"We've known each other for two years now Mavrick, and in those two years we've been in more life threatening situations than probably any hunter on this ship. However now I can't drag you along to help solve my problems. It was my selfishness that brought us here and I will understand if you don't want any part of this."

I take a quick look at my surrounding. After seeing that there was no one around I reply, "Two years ago I lost everything. I lived life utterly betrayed by the people who I should trust and faced countless hardship. On the day your grandfather found me I thought it was all over. You have no idea how indebted to your family and your cause." I kneel down and place my trident on the ground. "After Yumi I thought I would never be able to bring myself to care for others again. Yet you and Dianna proved me wrong, that I could still find peace and happiness in this world. That no matter where I go there will be people waiting for me" I raised my head and meet Alexi's cerulean fire. "I, Mavrick Rautio, kneel before you and pledge allegiance to the one that stands before me. For you are my savior and my guide. For the rest of my life I will be your sword and shield. Even when the earth shakes, and the heavens break together we will fight and if the time should come I would gladly die at your side."

I stand back up and look at Alexi. He stares back at me, the fire long gone, "Thank you."

I punch him on the shoulder and give him a nod. "This is what brothers are for right? Maybe this spending sometime in Beacon will be good for us after all." With a bit of laughter Alexi points over my shoulder. I turn and see Pyrrha walking to us.

"A deal is a deal Mavrick."

I gulp down my uneasiness and sigh. "All this better be worth it man."


	6. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The world of RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Pop Star Goes to Wonderland

[Kaiser Lei's P.O.V]

_OH Girl, let that stitched smile burn tonight…_

As I bob my head to my song I watch the City of Vale pass me by. "I've lived in this city for most of my live and I never saw a view like this" I say out loud. Some say being high gives you a whole new lease on life, and the literal analogy of it is just as correct. As my home begins to disappear from my sight I admire the houses of the residential district. "I hope you'll be fine without me mom," I think to myself. I pull out a small stitched doll and smirk at the x-shaped eyes and terrible stitching. "How were you able to last so long," I mumble. "WAHH!" I yelp as I'm pushed out of the way by a blond haired teenage boy who runs to a trash can. "Da Hell is wrong with you?" I yell at him. However I instantly regret it as he lets out the sound of a dying animal while puking into the trash can. "Ohhhhkay…that is just," I wince as he hurls once more, "not normal…" As I pick myself off the ground I suddenly freeze.

"Where the hell is my doll?" I think to myself. I whip my eyes around frantically. "Fuck me," I think to myself. I turn my head to the puking boy and sigh. I purchase a bottle of water from a vending machine and pop a red pill into it. I screw the cap back on and give the bottle a good shake. As I approach the puking boy I notice a small puddle beside the trash can. Rolling my eyes I pull his head out of the trash can, pass him the water bottle and a box of mints. "Drink that and then have a mint," I order. As he chugs the water I decide to radiate a bit of my aura towards him. Once the boy seems to relax a little I turn my attention towards the puddle of vomit and my eyes widen. In the middle is my tiny doll. Sighing I bend down and pinch what little part of the doll is not covered in the rancid fluid and cringe at its appearance.

"Um, was that yours?" come from my right. I turn my head and look at the yellow haired boy directly in the eyes. After sizing him up I toss the thing into the trash can.

"Was."

"Hey I'm really sorry. Um, let me pay you back. I'm Jaune by the way," says the blond haired boy.

"Kaiser" I respond, "also, forget about the doll. It was already in bad shape."

"But"

"Trust me, it's best to forget about it."

My eyes snap towards a hologram of a blond haired woman. "Good morning students. I am Glenda Goodwitch…" As I tune out the woman's words I see Jaune's face become a deeper shade of green. "Uh oh," I whisper to myself. As I fell the ship begin to descend my eyes widen as the boy's body lurches. "Thar she blows," I whisper as Jaune unleashes the contents, what's left of them anyways, onto the floor. "I wonder if I should have given him the blue pill," I think to myself. Shaking my head I get another bottle of water and put 5 red pills into it.

* * *

"I'm telling you Kaiser, motion sickness is a more common than you think."

I roll my eyes at Jaune's attempt to explain his unfortunate accident on the airship. The moment my feet make contact with solid ground I give me body a quick stretch while taking in the fresh air. "Whatever Jaune," I respond at I take a good look at Beacon's courtyard.

"Well if you're so tough why did you have pills that treated motion sickness?" Jaune asked me

"That isn't exactly their purpose. They just happened to do that job as well," I respond while giving him a light smile. My eyes get distracted at the sight of a red haired girl bumping into a girl in a white dress.

"Care to explain?"

"Alright what the red pill does is-" In the corner of my eyes the girl sneezes in a cloud of red dust and an explosion echoes through the courtyard.

"Come one Jaune." Without a moment of hesitation Jaune and I run towards the red-head as she gets yelled at by the girl in the white dress. Luckily another girl with black bow on her head steps in to help.

"Umm should we help to?" asked Jaune.

"We're a bit late for that," I respond as two of the three girls had left leaving behind a dark red haired girl on the ground. I turn to Jaune and jerk my head. "Well what are you waiting for?" As he nods in response and helps the girl to her feet I take a good look at the surroundings.

"Hey, I'm Jaune" he says as he offers his hand to the girl.

"Ruby." She stiffens a giggle, "Aren't you the guy that vomited on the ship?" I crack a smile at Jaune's defeated expression and Ruby's nonstop giggling. Together, we walked down the courtyard and listened to Jaune's desperate attempts to defend himself.

"All I'm trying to say is that motion sickness is a much larger problem then people let on."

"I'm sorry but vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh yeah, well what if I call you crater face?"

"It was an accident! I didn't mean for all that red dust to blow up in my face like that." I pat her lightly on the back.

"It's okay I believe you, and don't worry about it. Hopefully the girl you bumped into will get over it." I give her a light smile and point my thumb towards me. "I'm Kaiser Lei and this is my friend-"

"Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it." I gag behind his back as Ruby smirks at my actions. "Do they really? She says with an arched eyebrow. "They will…well I hope they will. My mom always said that…eh never mind." Jaunes say's all flustered while Ruby giggles a bit and I pat him.

"Perhaps you should try a different approach Jaune…or talk to someone who didn't see you vomit," I suggest.

"So what weapons do you guys use? I've got this thing," Ruby asks as she whips off the red machine on her back. With a quick flick of her hand the machine extends into long pole with a blade nearly the size of her.

"Holy crap," I yelp as Jaune and I take a few steps. "Is that a scythe?" Jaune asks with his hands raised.

"It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle," Ruby states as she loads a bullet. "A what?" Jaune asks.

"A gun," I answer.

"So what kind of weapons do you have?" Ruby asks. As Jaune takes out a sword and shield I look pathetically at my two chakrams. "Hey Kaiser you still there?" snapping myself out of my thoughts I look at Ruby and raise an eyebrow. "Your weapon. What kind of weapon do you have?"

"Oh, they're nothing special" I respond as I take out my two chakrams and give them a quick twirl.

"Wow! What can you do with them! " Ruby asks while gazing at my two weapons.

"Er, does this count?" I spin the chakarams quickly and bring them close together. After a few twirls and a bit of aura a couple sparks start to jump from the right chakaram to the left.

"That's so cool!? Ruby explained with stars in her eyes. "How were you able to do that? Did you use your semblance or some static electricity thing?"

"Um, I dunno. I just used some of my aura and I get sparks. Cool right?" I say with a smile and a shrug. "It's alright I know it's not that impressive compared to yours but hey what can you do? You know what they say right, it's all about how you use the weapon, not how fancy it is." I respond nervously. "Though a good weapon always helps," I mutter under my breath.

"Well I guess I went a little overboard when it came to building it, I am a pretty big dork when it comes to weapons," Ruby says with a giggle.

"Wait. You built your own weapon!" Me and Jaune say simultaneously. As Ruby starts talking to Jaune I look down at my two chakarams. "I am so out of my league," I think to myself. Was I really meant to be a hunter? Did I just make a terrible mistake?

"Hey, are you still there Kaiser?" Ruby asks me. I snap myself out of my thoughts and I look at young red-head. "Oh I'm sorry what were you saying?" I respond. "Where did you get your weapons? Were they hand me downs like Jaune's?" she answers. "Um…" I take a quick look at Jaune who laughs sheepishly, "I actually bought mine from the Omitech weapon shop in Downtown Vale."

"Aren't Omitech's weapons really expensive?" A long pause surrounded the three of us for a few minutes. "Well I like your weapons. Not much people have an appreciation for the classics anymore Jaune and your chakarams are unique Kaiser. I've never seen much people use a weapon like that." "Right…" I respond as I scratch the back of my head. "So why did you two decide to help me?" Ruby asks. I shrug off her question and state, "I wouldn't really call it helping, but it didn't look like a bad idea."

"Um does anyone know where we're going?" Jaune asks as I strap by chakarams back to my belt. "I was following you," Ruby replies. I look over Jaune's shoulder and see a male wolf fanus sitting cross-legged on a bench. I walk towards the guy and wave, "Hey!" I'm meet with pure silence and I stop in front of the guy. "Hey is anybody there?" I say while shaking my hand in his face. All of a sudden I feel the ground slip before my feet and I fall backwards. "What da hell!" I rub my butt and wince in pain, "Who did that!?" I glare backwards at Jaune and Ruby who are laughing. "It is not funny," I yell at them while looking around for any uneven areas in the ground, unfortunately I didn't find any. I look up at the fanus only to find that he hasn't moved and his eyes are closed. "Umm do you know where the freshmen are supposed to go?" I ask embarrassed. He gets out of his meditative pose and points down a cobblestone path.

"Just go in that general direction. You'll get there eventually," He says in a monotone voice.

"Umm thanks…My name's Kaiser what's yours?" I as while stretching out my hand. Once again I get no response and end up looking like a fool for 30 seconds. My eyebrows twitch in irritation as I hear Jaune snickering. I turn to the fanus and say, "Hey I'm just trying to be pol-WAHHH!" All of a sudden my feet lose their footing from a big wind gust and I fall right on my back. Jaune and Ruby's laughter fill the courtyard and I scowl at them. "Thanks for the directions," I grumble to the fanus as I march in down the path while ignoring Jaune and Ruby.

* * *

My eyes widen when I see just how many people are in the auditorium. "Whoa," I say to myself. All around me are bunch of tough well trained students carrying a bunch of different weapons. As I take look at my future peers I'm surprised at the type of people I saw. Many of them looked like that had plenty of combat experience while there were a few that seemed a little shy, especially a rabbit fanus who was hiding near the back of the auditorium with a small group of friends. Pain blazes itself across my head as I'm sent tumbling down to the ground. "Not again," I whimper. After a few seconds my head stopped shaking and I was able to take a good look at what I crashed into. I gulp at the sight of a mountain of a man clad in gold and blue armor. He looks down at me with a glare before bending down. "I'm sorry!" I yell repeatedly before leaping to my feet and running off back into the auditorium. As I look over my shoulder I realize he's not chasing I come to a stop and turn only to nearly crash into a familiar girl in a white dress. I quickly pivot to my side and crash into the floor again. "Why does life hate me so much," I mutter.

"Are you okay?" the girl asks as I pick myself up.

"Yeah I'm good. Sorry about nearly crashing into you by the way. My name is Kaiser Lei." I run my head through my hair and groan. I had already ruined the cloths that Carmilla gave me as a farewell gift.

"Weiss Schnee," she then narrows her eyebrows. "Have I meet you before?" I raise my hands in defense and stutter, "I don't see why you should. I mean, I'm just an ordinary hunter." She shrugs it off and I let out a small breath of relief.

"Are you good with those?" she says while pointing at my belt.

"What?" My chakarams? Um I guess you could say that." Weiss raises an eyebrow. She then glares over my shoulder and marches past me, "Excuse me but I have something to take care of."

My eyes follow her until I see her shove a brochure into Ruby's face. "Oh no, I knew she looked familiar," I roll my eyes and walk away until I hear Weiss yell "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try out clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blond and… scraggly over there." I turn around to see which sucker was the target of the comment and I end up seeing Jaune. He looks at me as asks "Do you think she meant it?" I open my mouth to clarify her sarcasm but the sound of Jaune's laughter echoes inside my head. "Of course man in fact the next time you see her give her some of that good old charm," I say with a wink.

The noise of the crowd turns into a hushed whisper as a grey aired man in a green suite makes his way onto the stage. "Professor Ozpin," I say in awe.

"I'll…keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge—to hone your craft and acquire new skills—and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose—direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.

As Ozpin leaves the stage I gulp. "I am so screwed."

* * *

As night falls upon Beacon and all the students prepare for bed I find myself sitting on a bench alone while listing to my music. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I sigh. I turn and open my mouth to yell at the person who disturbed me but end up catching my breath when I end up staring right into blood red eyes. "Um…can I help you?" He looks down at me and brushes his gold hair back, with his other hand he hands me a cup of hot chocolate.

"You look like you've just had a terrible day."

"Not really. Just an annoying one." I take a small sip of the drink, relishing the flavor. It's been a long time since I had hot chocolate. "Thanks for the drink by the way. It's nice of you." The guy shrugs his shoulders and takes a seat beside me.

"What else was I going to do? We're going to be classmates eventually after all did you expect me to leave you out here to sulk."

"I figured most people would be sleeping right now."

"Nah, a couple girls are having some sort of argument in there. There is absolutely no way anyone can get any sleep." I laugh at his response.

"Let me guess, is there a girl in this red and black outfit with a skirt arguing with a girl in a white dress?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Lucky guess." I take another sip of my drink.

"So, are they the reason why you're out here?"

"No. I was just thinking about some stuff."

"I'm going to assume you don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah…it's a hard subject." He gives me a light smile before leaning into the bench. He tilts his head back and takes in a deep breath.

"It's a beautiful night today isn't it?"

I look up to see what he was talking about. My eyes widen at the sight. Despite the moon in its shattered nature the sky is littered with stars. "I have no words to describe this sight." I hear the boy's light chuckles beside me as he gives me a pats the back.

"Yep, sometimes there are moments where you just really have to ignore the past and just admire what's going on right."

"You can say that again."

"You see that bright star in the middle of that cluster?"

"That one?" The one I point towards a star completely out shines the others.  
"Yep. That one's called Polaris, the guiding star. They say that no matter where you are in the world it will always lead you back home."

"Huh…" I wonder. I end up sitting there with only the cup of hot chocolate to keep me warm. I close my eyes and let the wind wash away the tension away. "Hey…the reason why I was sulking was because-," I turn and end up facing no one. Softly, my music echoes through the night.

_Dear Sanity,_

_Please come back to me_

_I need company_

_To get me through this weathered night_

_And here I am_

_Swayed by ecstasy_

_I live by the thread_

_And try to be the fallen debris_

_I'm strung so high_

_My roof is the sky_

_Limbs swaying softly_

_Pulled by the beat of a nursery rhyme_

I smile and tap my fingers on the cup as its heat dissipates away. I take another sip, "Thanks."

* * *

AN: Well then. It's been a while hasn't it. Sorry about not updating in a while. Last week I was finally able to churn this chapter. The reason for this delay was because of school, some writer's block, and summer is making me lazy. The reason for me not publishing this last week was because I looked over the draft and holy crap did it suck. So one week of rethinking about how I want Kaiser to interact with the main cast of RWBY and some discussion with my friend/editor I was able to make this. I hope you guys enjoy but I would really appreciate it if some of you wrote a review. I'm interested in what you think about my characters and their interactions. I want to make sure I'm getting the right message across. Even telling me what you liked about this chapter or any previous chapters would be really helpful to me, also anyone got any advice for writing song lyrics? Anyways have a nice day and if you live in Canada and have a great long weekend :D. Oh yes, due to non stop pestering from my friend/editor, I will be try (empathizes on try) to incorporate some elements of romance into this story. Pairings are not yet solid and romantic stuff will probably come after I finally this team together. Side note this story will be driven by the characters and their conflicts rather then their romance, that means don't expect sappy poetry from anyone...except for Kaiser...possibly. :D

Remember if you're going to criticize anything be as harsh as possible while provide ways for me to improve.


	7. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: the world of RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth productions.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Calm**

Morning arrives and hundreds of students wake up and moan groggily, all but one. "So, todays the day we become hunters isn't it Mavrick?" says Alexi. He turns to his side and sees his friend sleeping like a bear. Alexi shakes his head and sighs, "You know a normal person would show a little bit more concern about their future." A loud snore is Mavrick's only response. Scoffing Alexi picks himself up and takes a backpack beside him. As he makes his way towards the washroom he hums a light tune."

"That's a beautiful song you're humming," Comes from behind Alexi.

"Oh, thank you. Do you know it by chance?" Alexi turns and smiles at Pyrrha.

"No. Unfortunately that's the first time I ever heard that song."

"I'm not surprised. The song is a lullaby that my mother used to sing to me and my sister every day when we were young."

"She sounds like a wonderful mother Alexi."

"Yes. I suppose she was a very nice mother." A silence surrounded the two of them as Alexi toys with the silver locket hanging from his neck. "Well if you don't mind I need to do my morning rituals and they happen to take place in a male only area. Sorry," he says with a smile.

"Oh yes. Um I suppose I should do mine as well." Pyrrha laughs nervously while scratching the back of her head. Alexi gives her a nod before resuming his walk to the washroom.

As he makes his way back to the ball room he rolls his eyes at the slumbering form of his friend. Calmly Alexi bends down and slowly rolls up his sleeping bag. After a roll of his eyes Alexi turns and pokes Mavrick's face. "Hey, are you going to sleep through the entire initiation." No answer. "Do you realize if you get kicked out grandpa is going to give you one hell of an ass kicking." Still no answer. Sighing Alexi tears the blanket off his friend only to be meet with a soft growl. "Alright then, I didn't want to do this but at this point I don't really care anymore." He unsheathes his black gunblade, Selene, and aims the tip of it to Mavrick's head. After a brief channel the flowers on the side of the blade lightly glow. "This is only going to hurt a lot." With a smirk Alexi pulls the trigger.

Across the campus of Beacon two words echo, "AHHHHH FUCK!"

"Was that really necessary Alexi." A red aura seethed across the taller boy's body.

"It was your fault for sleeping in. You do realize that if you don't attend initiation you cannot attend Beacon."

"What's your point," Mavrick says with a snarl.

"If you don't get into Beacon then grandpa will give you hell, and don't get me started on what grandma will do to you." Alexi smirks as Mavrick's face pales.

"Point taken," He says with a shudder.

"You have less than 45 min to take a shower and prepare for lunch, also if you get a cramp during initiation I'll leave you behind." Alexi gives him one last smile before opening his mouth, "For the record sleeping in some proper night cloths is much more comfortable then sleeping in your armour."

He gives Mavrick a small salute and walk towards the cafeteria. After a minute thinking Alexi piles few spoonful of scrambled eggs, two sausages, one spoon of tater tots, and two slices of toast on the both plates. He fills up the two bowls with a various assortment for slice fruits and fill two glasses with apple juice. As he sits himself down at a table by an open window a voice breaks him out of his thoughts. "That's a large amount of food you have there Alexi."

"You're right, good thing Maverick will help me finish all this food Pyrrha," he says with a smile. With a wave of his hand he say, "Would you like to have a seat?"

"Thank you for the offer kind sir," she says laughing. After a few moments of silent eating Pyrrha and Alexi begin so share various stories of silly teachers and funny events. After half an hour Mavrick arrives at the table.

"Hey Mavrick, do you remember Dianna's first attempt at cooking. You remember, for the Christmas ball 2 years ago."

The amazon and the gunman share a short laugh as Mavrick shudders. "Please don't remind me. The image of our drunk, love deprived cousin still haunts my dreams." For the next few minutes the trio ate in silence, only being disrupting by the occasional choking of Mavrick, which was swiftly followed by a spank on the head by Alexi.

"Are the two of you worried about the pairings for the initiation?" said Pyrrha. Mavrick raised his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Well I don't see any reason to be so scared about. I'm sure all the students at Beacon will be nice and make excellent team mates," Alexi says with a smile.

"Yes I suppose. It's just…never mind it's a silly fear," Pyrrha says.

"Are you afraid of being recognized as the Mistral Champion?" Alexi says.

"You knew about that?"

"It's not really that big of a deal to be honest," says Mavrick. He raises his eyebrow from the shocked faces Alexi. "Yes. I can speak to other people with my own will."

"Aw. My brother has finally grown. OW!" Alexi yells as Kaiser gives him a punch, knocking Alexi off the table, and the sound of laughter surrounds the table.

"Well I would be lying if I said I didn't wish that the three of us could be one team," Pyrrha says.

"Well, from what I hear the rumors say the initiation will be done in teams of four. So the chances of us working together may not be that bad. Don't worry about anything Pyrrha. There aren't any creepy students here and if anyone gives you any trouble just tell us. Mavrick will be more than happy to have a new punching bag," Alexi says giving off the brightest smile he could muster.

"Thank you." She says with a whisper and a small blush.

* * *

Overlooking the campus is a free standing tower that holds the office to the headmaster. Inside that office is a male dark grey haired wolf Faunus. He is standing in front of the headmaster's desk and his head is tilted downwards. The boy's hands are just barley touching the papers on the desk and softly he guides his hands over each line. The boy's ears are elongated into point tips and constantly twitching, trying to pick up every sound in the area. From his pants a bushy tail protrudes and is raised stiffly in the air.

"What are you doing here Valko? You're supposed to be at the Academy's main building waiting for Ms. Goodwitch's announcement," says Professor Ozpin with a cane in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"I was merely doing some reading on my future peers, headmaster."

The headmaster talks over the table, places his cane on the side of the desk, and picks up the sheet the boy's hands are currently on. The name Kaiser Lei was printed on the front. "Any reason that you were reading up on an ex-pop star's file?"

The boy's tail lowers and his ears freeze, "No reason. It was simply the paper I was currently on, and I noticed an inconsistency between the files." The boy's hands glide across the desk briefly skimming across every paper before they pause on one. "Jaune Arc, his papers are incomplete, and his practical results are missing. Should I go get this problem sorted out headmaster?"

Headmaster Ozpin lets out a small sigh before pinching his nose. "No Valko. There is never a mistake with the admissions. Do not go harassing this boy because of your assumptions."

"But sir, if I understand correctly this could be a massive breach in security. If people find out Beacon's reputation will be tarnished."

"Valko Silvaticus, I will repeat this once and only once more. You will not, under any circumstances, confront this boy for his transcripts. You will respect him and the only time I permit any sort of action is if he over steps his bounds that the general school regulations enforce. Am I clear?"

A heavy silence fills the room as Valko's ears begin to twitch again. "Very well sir, if that is your wish I will follow it. Now, may I return to my reading?"

After Headmaster Ozpin takes sip of his coffer and he sighs. "Valko with all due respect, don't you think it would be better to meet your peers rather then read about them?"

"Those actions should only be done when necessary. Besides this knowledge will be helpful when creating strategies for my team."

"That is only assuming that I will make you leader of a team Valko."

The boy pauses and his tail tenses. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that I don't believe you're ready to be a leader quite yet. You possess a great amount of strength Valko. No one can deny that, but you are easily angered, impulsive, and your stamina is fairly lacking."

The boy snarls and turns towards the headmaster, "What! How dare you say that? I am well prepared to be a leader of a team. In fact I am far better off than half of the jokes. Have you forgotten the promise you made me?"

"No, I haven't. I told you that I wanted you to help me make a better world for humans and fanus. I did not say that you would be leading a group of hunters."

The boy scowls and walks towards the window. After a moment of silence he speaks up, "Do you truly believe that dream is possible?"

"Did you read all the papers?"

"No, only twenty percent of them."

"Then you will be surprised at some of your classmates," Headmaster Ozpin says with a smile. "Good luck Valko Silvaticus. I have high hopes for you and I know you will succeed."

Valko opens the window and leans over the ledge. "Did you have to name me after a forest?"

"I thought it was fitting since that was the place where I found you. Besides, would you have preferred it if I called you Valko Ozpin?"

After a moment of silence Valko hurls himself over the ledge and a resounding crash can be heard from below. A minute later a blond haired office lady with a purple cape runs into the office.

"What the hell was that Mr. Ozpin?"

He smirks and takes another sip of his coffee. "Ms. Goodwitch can you please call a repair man? Valko jumped out of the window again."

The woman rolls her eyes and begins to dial furiously. "I told you that boy was nothing but trouble." Mr. Ozpin replies with only a smile.

Off in the main building more chaos ensures.

"This is absolutely ridiculous. There is no way I but my gear in locker 636. I would have remembered to count that high. Oh why does this have to happen today," Says Jaune as he walks through the room.

"Umm…Jaune?" says Kaiser trailing behind him.

"Not now Kaiser. Can't you see I'm doing something important?"

As the duo passes two girls, them being Weiss and Pyrrha, Kaiser rolls his eyes after he passes them a quick glance. "Yeah about that important thing. If you just stopped for a second-whoa!"

The blond haired boy suddenly stops and turns around. "Did we just pass the girl who complimented me?"

"Ugh…yes?" Jaune turns around, straightens out his clothing, and lightly combs his hair with his fingers. "Oh no. Not now man. They were having a conversation it would be rude of you to interrupt." Unfortunately the blond doesn't hear his friend's warning and he is already making his way to the two girls. "Wait! At least have a breath mint first." Groaning Kaiser trudges after his friend.

As Weiss turns her back to Pyrrha, clearly thinking about something, Jaune steps in between them, places his hand on a locker and says, "You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." The sound of a hand hitting a forehead could be heard across the locker room.

"You again," says Weiss. "Nice to meet you Jaune," says Pyrrha. "Yeah yeah," Jaune respond as he pushes Pyrrha away to confront Weiss. Kaiser moves behind Jaune and catches Pyrrha. "I am so sorry about him. Please forgive my friend." Kaiser says, "He's a little…misguided." Pyrrha nods understandably at him.

"So Weiss, I couldn't help but over hear your fondness about me yesterday."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," groans both Weiss and Kaiser.

"Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed. Anyways I've been hearing rumors about teams. I was thinking that you and I would make a good one. What do you think?"

"Actually I think the teams are comprised of 4 students each so," Injects Pyrrha.

"You don't say," says Jaune sounding annoyed. "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right, and maybe you could join up with the winning team." Kaiser groans inwardly and proceeds to bang his head on the locker door, which get a small smile out of Weiss. After having enough of the situation Weiss runs between Jaune and Pyrrha and pushes the two apart with her hands.

"Jaune is it. Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Not in the slightest snow angel." As Jaune leans in with a smile as Kaiser smacks his head once again and thinks to himself. "God, if you're out there please be merciful to him."

"This is Pyrrha," says Weiss as she points behind her who waves and says hello. "She graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it," says Jaune but this time Kaiser joins in.

"She's won the Mistral Reigon tournament 4 years in a row. A new record."

"The what?" The two boys say.

Annoyed Weiss angrily says while waving her hands, "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box."

"That's you!" Jaune says while pointing at Pyrrha. "They only do that for star athletes and cartoon character."

"Yes it was pretty cool. Sadly the cereal isn't very good for you."

"So after hearing all this do you really think you're in a position to ask her to join your team."

"I guess not."

"Well I am," says Kaiser who drapes a hand of Jaune's shoulder and holds a thumb up. He brushes his hair back and gives them a wide smile with his sparkling teeth.

"My name's Kaiser Lei, I was once the lead singer of the group Puppet Theater. I can promise you Pyrrha that my friend Jaune here would make fine leader and we would be honored if you were to join team Jaune."

"Hold on. How do I know you are really who you say you are?"

Smirking Kaiser steps in between the two and clears his throat. "Because _I am an individual, trapped in a world so mystical. And it's hear that I will find, the purpose of my life."_ His voice is a gentle sea breeze that washes over the tensions in the room. Complete shock and awe fill the room. "So, did you like my voice?" He is meet with only Weiss's silence and Pyrrha's clapping

"Alright all board team Jaunue?"

"Oh stop it you guys." He says blushing.

"Seriously please stop it. This type of behaviour should not be encouraged."

Jaune immediately barges into Weiss personal space and says, "Sounds like Kaiser and Pyrrha are onboard for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. Now I'm not supposed to do this but maybe I can pull some strings and find a place for you. What do you say," he says with a wink. Kaiser slaps his face once again before mumbling, "I did not think that through."

"All right that is way to close. Pyrrha a little help please?" The amazon takes out her spear and with a quick twirl and hurls it while saying sorry. Into Jaune's sweater. The force sends him flying and pins him to a locker.

"Damn, remind me not to get on your bad side…ever," jokes Kaiser while giving her a light pat.

"Attention, would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation, again will all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation."

Pyrrha gives Kaiser a light smiles before following Weiss off. With a wave of her hand Pyrrha's spear detaches itself from the locker and flies towards her.

"Better luck next time buddy," Kaiser says while walking up to the locker. With a wave of his hand a small keypad appears. He opens it up and pulls out two chakarams from it. "By the way, you left your gear in my locker last night."

"I don't get it Kaiser. My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

I shrug by shoulder before picking him up. "Maybe you should try something besides snow angle."

On a grassy cliff the overlooks a massive forest is all the first year students, each of them is standing on a white square. Briefing them about their initiation is Professor Ozpins.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Says Ozpin

His blond haired assistant clears her throat at says, "Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is best that you pair up with someone that you can work well with. That being said the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next 4 years. After you partner up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition on the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. You will be monitored and graded throughout the initiation but your instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end at the path containting sever relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item and we will grade you appropriately, after you will receive your teams. Any questions?" Ozpin says. Ignoring Jaune he continues, "Good. Take your positions."

"I have a question. This landing strategy thing, what is it? Will you be dropping us off or something?"

"No you will be falling," replies Ozpin.

"So do we get parachutes?" asks Jaune, who is now shaking.

"Hey Jaune," yells Kaiser.

"Huh?" The blond turns to his friend.

"Aim for the trees!" With a loud laugh Kaiser is thrown from his pad shortly after Jaune follows, all be it screaming.


	8. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The world of RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth productions not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Ultimate Duo**

[Alexi's Point of View]

The wind rushes past my face as I fall through the air. I take a glance behind me and see Mavrick crashing through a bunch of trees with only his armored hand to shield him. I angle Helios downwards and fire, the recoil propels me upwards. Once I get a better view of Mavrick's trajectory I fire once again, this time aiming at the trees and the ground. Once the bullets make impact they explode, tearing apart any trees in Mavrick's path and loosening up the ground. I sigh in relief when Mavrick is able to bounce off one of destroyed trees and land safely on the ground. He looks up to me and waves me down. As I start falling again I fire a shot to my side so I'm propelled to a nearby tree. I land on the branch, doing a quick roll and leap down to the ground.

I turn to him and say, "Well, talk about lucky. Looks like the two of us will be partners." He smirks at me and nods. "Should we go find Pyrrha?" Mavrick shakes his head furiously and spreads open his arms while pointing inwards. I roll my eyes, "How often is she going to see your scars?" scowling Mavrick crosses his arms, "shut up. The instructors can hear you." I stare at him with an eye brow raised, after a second the two of us burst out laughing. "Come one let's get a move on." I take a single step before freezing. I leap backwards and raise my guns. Mavrick unstraps his trident from his back and stands behind me. A growl fills the air as six large ursa surround us. Their bodies are covered with thick boney plates and are foaming at the mouth.

"Got a plan?" A red fire begins to emit from Mavrick's body. My eyes remain trained on the ursas in front of me. Once their hind leg muscles tense up I pour aura into my guns, Selene's flowers emit a white light while Helios's entire blade combusts. "Battle formation Prima, NOW!" I yell as I leap into the air, Mavrick turns and gives me a boost with his trident. I twist into the air and aim down with Selene. Silver flowers bloom from the tip of the black barrel and white streaks of concentrated light barrage the ursine, shattering many of their plates. Mavrick spins his trident around and sends out a psychic shockwave which throws the bears back. As I land I duck as a paw sails over my head.

Mavrick roars as he charges at the bear and punches it with his gloved hand. The monster reels from the impact and I dash under Mavrick's arm and take aim at two bears that are charging at him. Two fiery bullets slam right into the chests of the monsters and explode. The three other bears roar and charge at us.

"Shockwave!" I yell as I hop on to Mavrick's shoulders. He twirls his trident and stabs it into the ground. The earth ripples as the ursine are sent flying from the attack. With careful aim I fire twice with Selene. Smiling I watch as the bullets puncture the chests of the bears which causes their chests to swell before exploding. I hear a growl and I jump off Mavrick's shoulder and land on a tree branch. Mavrick lashes widely with his lance, cutting any exposed flesh while cracking their armour. He jumps into the air and hammers his fist down on one of their skull. He ducks under a swing and roundhouses a bear behind him. One of the bears vault into the air and I move to get a good angle at its chest and fire with Helios. The resulting explosion knocks the two of us away from each other. I recover and fire with Selene. The bullet travels through one of the cracks in the armour and his chest explodes, showing me and Mavrick with gore. The remaining three ursine circle us, unnerved by the blood of their kind.

"Should we make the first move?" Mavrick says to me as readies his lance. We stand back to back and watch the uras carefully.

"No, making an attack could get us in big trouble. Since we're out numbered its best if we were reactive."

"Normally I would agree with you but ursine calls are known for attracting other grimm. It won't be long before more join the party."

I grit my teeth, "Do you have any ideas." Mavrick responds with only silence. I take a deep breath, "I'm going to distract them. Once there is an opening impale one of the ursine and scatter the rest. Got it?"

He nods at me and I dash away from him. With one swift movement Mavrick buries the tip of his trident into the ground and vaults into the trees.

The three remaining ursine charge at me as I bound away. I duck under branches and jump over various tree roots, rocks, and fallen logs. I don't dare turn back as I hear panting and thundering footsteps. "Come on, I just need to make it into a clearing and I'll be safe." I bite my lower lip and run faster. Sweat runs down my head and my neck hairs stand up. I dive forwards, avoiding a bloody paw. After a quick roll I sprint until I see a large bush and I fire a shot from Helios. The bush explodes and I dive head first into it. Ignoring the searing heat I burst through the dying vegetation and let out a sigh of relief when I enter a cleaning. I turn backwards and roll, avoiding an ursa's bloody claw. Furious the three bears leap into the air. I aim my two guns at the bears on the side and as the center bear prepares to attack a battle cry rings out from the forest.

"This ends here!" Mavrick leaps from the trees and with the spin he slams the center bear into the ground. With one fluid motion he impales the bear's skull with his trident. In that split second I roll to my side and dodge furious mass that slams into the ground beside.

"One on one Mavrick!" I dash backwards and bombard one of the ursine with bullets while Mavrick sucker punches the other one. He then grabs the bears arm and with a grunt he rotates his body and throws the beast to the other side of the clearing. Snapping back to my fight with the ursa I roll under a claw and leap back, avoiding a swipe. I move away from it while rapidly firing my guns. Unfortunately the bear's armor is mostly intact and the bullets bounce of harmlessly. Gritting my teeth again I vault over the charging animal, landing and slashing at its back. The bear roars in anger as it trashes around shaking wildly. I hop off the beast and land a few meters away from it. Once I hit the ground I break into a sprint again, avoiding the ursa's charge.

"Come at me!" I scream at the beast and stand my ground. Guns raised I fire rapidly at it, using up whatever aura is left in the guns. As the bear turns around I take a single step back but continue firing. Ten meters away, I focus on the armour on its head. Five meters away, a small crack forms on it. Two meters away the monster raises its arm and prepares to smash me. I leap right into the air and fire downwards with Helios. I wince in pain as the explosion propels me through the air. Right above the Uras I fire Helios again and propel myself back down. With a little more aura Selene's blade glows bright white and with a surge of speed I come down like a guillotine, I swing my blade and a beam of light passes right through the ursa. I land, causing dirt to fly off, and as the beam of light fades. I stand back up and watch as the body of the ursa splits open into two perfect halves.

I turn around and see Mavrick wrestling the last ursa into submission. He ducks under its swings and kicks it in the shin. The ursa roars in pain as a cracking sound can be heard from across the field. Mavrick then raises his trident and rams it into the shoulder blade of the beast. He pulls it out and runs under the arm and upper cuts the beast. As it reels Mavrick buries the head of the trident in the monster's gut, twists it, pulls the monster in, and raises his left leg before lunging forward and sending another punch into the monster's chest. With a painful tearing sound I wince as the trident is torn from the monster's flesh and send sprawling back.

I stroll towards him while clapping, "Nicely done." He turns to me and smiles after wiping his forehead. "You okay?" I ask. He nods before wincing and clutching his stomach. I run up to him worried before stopping when he raises his arm. He rubs his side while laughing, "Stomach cramp."

After a relaxing walk through the forest we reach the abandoned temple. "Not much of temple," Mavrick mumbles. The temple is just a small altar with the majority of its pillars destroyed. We walk into the center of the temple and on small pillars are chess pieces.

"Looks like we're the first ones here." I say to Mavrick who grunts in response.

"Are these the relics," He says while picking up a rook.

"Seems like it."

"Which one do we pick?"

"I dunno. Got any favorite pieces?" I turn to him as he puts the rook down and points to my side. I twist my head and see a black king.

"Huh, I figured you would have selected something with more…movement."

"That's no fun Alexi"

I pick up the black king and pocket it.

"Alright, let's head back to the cliff." Mavrick nods in agreement. After half a minute of walking the cliff comes back into sight. "Hurry up slowpoke. I yell at him and break into a sprint only to trip after a few steps. The sound of Mavrick's laughter echoes throughout the forest. "Nice one Alexi. Real smooth." After a few more minutes of laughter he asks, "What did you trip on?" I turn over and look at the hole I tipped on, a large foot print about one foot wide and two feet long. It had four toes on its front and one on its back. I measured the indents in the ground after its toes, they ran two inches deep and long. In front of the foot print was a large fist print.

"Mavrickm" I whisper. Sweat dripped down my head as a shiver runs through my spine. "These are Lazardus tracks." He whips around, trident ready. "It had pack, and it must have been huge," He says. The trees around us were stripped of their bark and were covered with similar markings.

"That's not our only problem, this track I fell over is larger than the average lazardus. This thing has to be taller than two school bus.

"What do we do?"

I look at the cliff, "This isn't our problem but…a borderline S/A class grimm is running rampant through this forest. It's a dangerous threat to our fellow students, but something doesn't add up. Lazardus are normally found in desert regions. If this thing was wandering alone through this forest I would be persuaded to believe it is a natural cause, but this thing has a whole damn pack." I stand up and ready my guns, "Get ready, we're taking this thing down."

Off in the distance a large bird screeches. "And we might not have much time. Lazardus will fight other grimm for their prey." I bit my lip as a loud roar echoes throughout the forest. Mavrick nods at me, "Let's get on with it."


End file.
